Angel Dust
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Nick is poisoned and his demons are exposed. Will everything be able to go back to normal in time for the team's usual thanksgiving dinner? So much needed team unity is in this story, as they get together to help one of their own. And DB tries to fit in.
1. Bad Trip

Angel Dust

Please Review!

Ch1: Bad Trip

* * *

><p>Catherine was trying to plan out what she and Lindsay were going to do for Thanksgiving this year it was fast approaching. Lindsay was not to keen on the idea of spending it with Doc Robbins, his family, Brass and Nick, like she has been for years. Doc Robbins has always just told stories and with his profession the topics of stories were not necessarily meal appropriate. Catherine tries to think if she and Lindsay should just go out instead but she still has two weeks to consider it and luckily Lindsay has not brought it up so she still has time to work it out.<p>

Nick was in the bathroom rinsing off his face. He felt himself burning up his hair was trenched and dripping with sweat. He unbuttons his shirt trying to cool himself down but feeling as if it is doing nothing. His heart starts pumping so fast he's sure that his heart would explode. His stomach feels terrible and he feels like he could throw up at any moment but he doesn't. He rinses his face once more and then slowly looks up at himself in the mirror. His eyes were super dilated to where they looked black instead of their usual chocolate black. He starts buttons his shirt when he feels like he's on a boat ready to tip at any moment. Each step becoming harder than the last. He leaves his water bottle and several case files behind trying to get to Catherine's office for help.

She was in too deep of thought to notice Nick wander in her office. His steps were like someone who was borderline drunk he was holding his stomach and shivering and sweaty.

"Nicky, thanks giving is… Nick, are you alright?" Catherine says turning away from her computer and finally looking at Nick. He was sweating through his shirt and beads dripping off his forehead. Catherine turns nervous because he does not answer and starts to shake his leg as he does waiting to testify. She touches his forehead and he is hot to the touch. "Nick…"

"Cath… I don't feel well…" he slurs still looking at the floor as if refusing to throw up.

"Nick let's get you to the hospital," Catherine says she reaches over her desk grabbing her keys. Nick's breathing becomes erratic in short shallow breaths. Catherine looks on thinking that Nick is on the verge of a seizure she touches his shoulder. She opens her cell phone with her other hand attempting to call DB's office to let him know something was wrong.

"Nick…" she says he stands in an explosive motion knocking her off her feet. Catherine lands on her wrist bending it the wrong way. She looks at Nick in horror. Nick yells as he slides everything off her desk growling. He mumbles under his breath making no sense he kicks over her desk.

"Nick!" Catherine yells trying to get up favoring her wrist. Nick kicks down her office door sending flying off the hinges he continues to mumble and growls. "Nick! Stop! Help! Brass!" Catherine yells for anyone trying to stand but her heel broke so she kicks them off.

Nick storms into the hallway heading straight for the break room. He walks with such anger and hostility in his steps he runs into Morgan and Hodges. Nick's eyebrows slanted downward and his eyes squinted his jaw tensed and out in front of his top teeth giving himself a fake under bite. Hodges falls to the ground trying to catch him but failing Morgan catches herself on the wall.

"What the hell?" Hodges says Catherine runs out helping him up.

"Morgan, go get Brass!" Catherine yells hearing Nick kick down the break room door Morgan runs not second guessing Catherine and knew by the fear in Catherine's voice that now wouldn't be the best time. DB runs pass her.

"Cath, what's going on?" Hodges says dusting himself off but Catherine follows DB not answering Hodges.

Nick rips the coffee machine out of the wall and sends it flying through the air smashing it into the television causing sparks to fly and destroying the Television to fall. He growls and flips the table over knocking Sara over but Greg was able to get to his feet. He grabs Nick's arm trying to restrain him but unable to, Nick grabs Greg by his collar with a strong white knuckle grip. Greg pushes Nick trying to separates himself from Nick but Nick head butts him. Greg's nose immediately starts to swell and drip blood. He throws Greg off and Sara goes to his aid, DB and Catherine get in the room just Brass gets there with other officers. DB grabs Nick, Nick turns and faces him and DB notices the awkward rapid movement of Nick's eyes flicking up and down. Nick blasts DB with a push and DB falls over the table landing hard on his shoulder. Nick grabs his head and yells. His hair all messed up his shirt wet with sweat and untucked. He rips his shirt out sending his buttons astray, he moves and looks deep at his reflection. Nick's gunshot scar open for everyone to see.

"She's here! She's here!" he cries touching the glass.

"Nick! Stop!" Catherine yelled as everyone in the lab looked on in horror. He is such a friendly, gentle, nice guy and for some reason right now he was the farthest thing from that at the moment. He was growling, cussing in his mumbled speech, and being violent something no has seen from him before.

"Nicky! Stop it!" Brass yells holding his tazer tightly debating whether to use it.

"You want some popsicles Nicky! Taste the witch's brew!" Nick yells taking a chair throwing it throw the one window behind the TV showering some of his co workers with glass. "It's going to hurt! It's the light showering from the dark of the skies! They have snipers on the roofs!" he yells frustrated but he confuses everyone. Brass lowers the tazer and looks at Catherine who shrugs her shoulders.

"Nicky… What's going on?"

"It's him! He let this happen!" Nick says pointing to his reflection. "You son of a bitch!" Nick winds up and punches the glass he falls on the shards of glass he cuts his arm and torso. Brass grips the tazer again raising it again. Nick stands slowly while growling, he stares Brass down with such hate and anger in his eyes it frightened everyone. Brass sees a large glass shard in Nick's arm as the blood drips down his arm.

"Nicky we need to get you some help. Please calm down," Catherine says trying to reason with Nick completely shocked and confused by his behavior. She knew something was really wrong.

"She said it wasn't going to hurt! It looks like lasers stabbing me at the sand on the beach! Be careful she's a harlot mermaid!" he yells a uniform officer steps closer and Nick yanks the glass from his flesh and waves it at the officer. The officer jumps back as Nick's arm gushes blood.

"Nick, drop it!"

"The boat is going to sink!" Nick took a step forward and Brass fired the tazered and the barbs caught Nick in the neck and upper chest. He drops the glass and falls to his knees and rips the barbs from his skin he yanks on the cords pulling it out of Brass' grip. "You are with the witches!" Nick gets back to his feet and his breathing becomes erratic again. Nick stammers forward and pushes Brass not nearly as hard as he has to the others, but enough to send Brass to the floor. Officer Mitch grabs Nick's arm, Nick grabs his collar and sucker punches him then throws him to the side. Nick turned his gaze to Catherine still growling with anger. He steps towards her but instead of hurting her he clutches his chest. His entire face changes from anger to painful shock he clenches his jaw and falls, Catherine catches him.

"Nicky…" Catherine says laying him down. His eyes are close and he is not moving. She shakes his chest a little and then checks for a pulse and cannot find one. "Nicky!" she says with a new found panic in her voice. Brass comes over and starts CPR.

"Someone call a bus!" Brass says starting chest compressions. Catherine takes her shirt off leaving herself in her camisole she wraps her shirt around the gash on Nick's arm. Catherine kept checking for a pulse and still was not getting. The team and everyone were circling the duo as they were trying to save their friend's life.

"Nicky, you got to wake up…" she says feeling tears rush her eyes. The paramedics come in and relief Brass and Catherine as they join the circle of onlookers. The one paramedic starts compressions as the other starts to hook up the AED.

"Everyone stand back!" the medic yelled as they shocked Nick. His body tenses up and relaxes and finally they have a heart beat but he is still unconscious. They start to load him on the stretcher and Catherine followed him. She hops in the ambulance with him as another arrives to assist people who were hurt at Nick's destruction.

Nick started to fade in and out of consciousness. His heart beat was going too fast and it was overwhelming the paramedics. He sits up and grabs Catherine with his good arm his other was completely useless. The monitor starts to beep again and Nick slumps over again and they shock him again.

"What the hell just happened?" DB says finally making it to his feet.

* * *

><p>Reviews! This one is already done but i will post chapters probably on the daily because it is set up to end on Thanksgiving!<p> 


	2. Voice of the Past

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Please Review!

Ch2: Voice of the Past

* * *

><p>Paramedics start helping the team as all the higher ups start coming inside to see the destruction. Ecklie was searching around looking for Catherine to figure out what happened knowing that she know, as the sheriff was making sure everyone was alright. She was trying to gather information to figure out what happen but the only thing that was consistent was the <em>Stokes went nuts <em>as many officers said as they were getting their wounds dressed. Ecklie went to DB as a medic was checking his shoulder.

"What the hell happened here? It looks like a war zone here. Where is Catherine?" Ecklie said DB looked at him and then turned his attention to the medic and nodded. The medic put a sling on him.

"You sir have a sprained shoulder, and if pain persists make an appointment with your normal physician. But ice it and Tylenol should do the trick." The medic said leaving to help the next one.

"Catherine went with Nick to the hospital," DB walks with Ecklie to the circle where the sheriff and Brass are standing and trying to gather some information to figure out what caused _Stoke to go nuts._

"You alright?" Brass asked DB, DB nodded smiling.

"What happened?" the sheriff asks frustrated and worried at the same time. Brass shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I heard Catherine yelling… I have never seen Nick like that before." Brass said confused and jittery.

"It was PCP," DB says adjusting his sling.

"PCP?" they all say in unison.

"In Seattle shortly before I came here we had a drug ring where the product of choice was PCP. I saw a man rip a car door off its hinges and threw it 30 feet. I remember seeing his eyes twitching and dilated… and so were Nick's and Nick's reaction to the taser? It barely fazed him,"

"You didn't mention you had to taze him?" the sheriff said rubbing her temples releasing a deep breath. She took a step to the side thinking what to do. "Make sure everyone gets treatment for their injuries. I want everything that Stokes had exposure too, tested for PCP. I want to figure out how this happen. This takes top priority. I am going to go see Stokes' doctor." The sheriff said leaving DB walked over to Greg and Sara as the medic was assessing Greg's broken nose.

"How are you?" DB asked them.

"He's gotta come down to the hospital," the medic said Greg opens his mouth to protest.

"Greg go down."

"I'm fine," Greg argues.

"Greg, do not fight me on this. You could have a head injury you are going to the hospital. Take him," DB tells the medic as he and Greg walk into the ambulance. Sara walks off, she is a bundle of antsy nerves she sits on a bench and covers her face with her hands that are shaky. DB joins her on the bench adjusting his sling grimacing and hissing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked putting her famous tough façade on.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm alright," she says looking away.

"Are you injured? I'll send you to the hospital too."

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Have you heard anything yet, about Nick?" she asks looking back him.

"No… I have not known Nick that long but I can tell he is well liked."

"Yea you think?" she says sarcastically. "About seven years ago Nick was buried alive. I was there when we found him. He returned to work a couple days later like nothing happen, we would catch him in his daydreams and flashbacks but he never asked for time off. We all thought it was strange Nick came out of that Plexiglas coffin a fearless selfless man… I was kidnapped about four years ago and Nick was the one who found me. I thought I could just come out stronger like him but it definitely had the opposite effect on me. I still get nervous… and then there is Nick getting shot, blown up, giving chase to suspects as they jump out of windows, and now this. This wasn't Nick something must have happened, Nick rarely raises his voice." She says wiping her eyes as tears threatened to escape.

"You are right. I believe Nick was poisoned with PCP,"

"He was acting funny in the break room before he destroyed it. He said he didn't feel well and went to the bathroom, he had his water bottle and a couple case files with him."

"A water bottle?"

"Yea…" she chuckles. "He keeps a big set of them in his truck and usually carries one with him. I asked him why he always carried one and he said that the second worst part about being in that box was he was really thirsty and felt really dehydrated," she chuckles.

"What was the first?" he said she raised an eyebrow at him. She remembers that DB wasn't there when he was buried or the bad luck Nick has with danger, or as Nick would call it his good luck because he is still alive.

"Fire ants got inside the box and bit him. The doctor at the hospital said he had fire ant bites covering 75% of his body. He said that was the worst part."

"wow..."

"yea," Sara says wiping her eyes.

"do you know what Nick was talking about?"

"it was probably some hallucination..." Sara says leaving, DB nods.

* * *

><p>Catherine waited nervously in the waiting room as she saw her coworkers coming to get their own wounds addressed she looks down at her swollen wrist. She tries to slowly move it so it wouldn't stiffen up. She was lucky that the nurses were friendly and had an extra t shirt to give her and a pair of those slipper socks. But there she sat partly covered in Nick's blood in a big shirt and her favorite heels ruined and her best friend being worked on by doctors due to some kind of meltdown.<p>

"Why don't you get that checked out?" a nurse said across from Catherine in the nurses' station. The nurse looked elderly and overdue in terms of retirement age.

"I'm alright," Catherine says startled. The nurse walked over sitting next to her and gently took her Catherine's hand.

"You look like a mess, dear." The nurse said examining Catherine's hand. Catherine knew she looked like a mess; her eyes were slightly swollen and red due to her tears that had just recently stopped flowing.

"I don't want to miss anything," Catherine says the nurse nods.

"You friends with the CSI who was brought in," the nurse adds Catherine feels tears coming so she nods knowing that if she spoke the waterworks would be in full effect.

"Good luck," the nurse said returning to her station just as Nick's doctor came out Catherine went to him immediately.

"How is he doctor?" Catherine asked.

"He's doing better but not out of the woods yet. He was having heart failure due to an overdose of PCP. He's going to be sore and weak for a while. He has two broken ribs and the cut on his arm is going to need additional surgery to repair the nerve when his heart gets stronger. There is some swelling around the heart but it should go down."

* * *

><p>Nick goes long for a touchdown he looks up and finds the pigskin. It's the big game, senior year homecoming, his girlfriend the captain of the cheerleading team cheering him along. The ball is thrown too high he jumps trying to catch it. He jumps higher than he ever has before the ball hits him in his one hand and he secures it with his other. He looks at the ground ready to land when a defensive player levels him. Nick's body slams against the mattress as he tries to fight off his babysitter, she pins his hands above his head. His cries are muffled and unheard because no one else is home to hear him. He was sick and had to stay home as his family went to see his younger sister's play. He turns his face as she tries to kiss him. He looks at his posters trying to imagine himself anywhere else rather than becoming a victim of his babysitter. He looks at his star wars poster trying to imagine himself as Luke Skywalker but she turns his face again and he sees the poster in his oldest sister's room. It was of some book she read, the title was obscured by his vision. Tears fill his eyes as his babysitter overpowers him. He looks at his toy soldiers in the gutter on his roof. He reads the lines on the poster that he can see<em>, taste the witches brew<em> and _be a witch._ She picks him up and throws him out of the window. This is a longer drop then what he had anticipated but the bush he expects to land on disappears and turns into a deep hole. He looks up and sees Warrick reaching for him calling his name. Nick looks down looking for where he will land but can't see anything he looks up and his friend his still calling his name but it's not his friend but rather Warrick's skeleton. Nick looks down at himself and only sees his bones. Nick screams as his bones fall away from him and land inside a box. Once he lands inside he checks himself and everything is connected and covered with skin. Nick goes to sit up and he hits his head fear freezes his body. But just then he hears the noise of digging and calls for his friends, he sees the flashing lights and the coffin opens. He goes to sit up and is met by a giant fire ant aiming a shotgun at him. Before he can speak the bug fires burning a hole thru his body.

* * *

><p>Nick jumps awake. He looks around and sees Catherine waking up in the hospital chair next to him. He tries to sit up but his body is beyond sore, he sees his arms restrained to the gurney like a criminal. He tries to fight against them but his right arm doesn't move. He's got bruises and cuts all over. He tries to think back to when this all happened and cannot remember. He fears he is still dreaming so with his good arm he pulls at the restraint.<p>

"Nicky, stop It." she says touching his forehead. He looks up at her with tears filling his eyes, with what energy he had left he had just used it all trying to escape from the restraints. He goes to talk but his mouth is extremely dry.

"What's going on?" he says quietly his voice incredibly raspy and showing how tired he truly was. The fatigue hit him like a brick and he rests his head comfortably on the pillow treating this bed as if it would be his death bed due to just how sore, achy, and crappy he felt. He looks at Catherine as she bites her lip, Nick fears that he is paralyzed and moves his feet and feels relieved but Catherine is still paused. "Am I dead?" Nick asked his eyes getting heavy, his thinking not clear, he felt like he was in a dreamlike state.

"No, you are not dead. Nick someone poisoned you," she said touching his injured arm feeling how ice cold it was and quickly releases it and moves to his shoulder.

"With what?" he says groggy fighting to stay awake.

"PCP…"

"What happened? What did I do?" Nick says opening his eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Reviews? How does Nick deal with what he has done?<p> 


	3. Guilt

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI!

Please Review

Ch3: Guilt

* * *

><p>Once Catherine explained the destruction Nick did he just was in disbelief he could not have ever imagined himself doing something so crazy. Nick turns his head so that he is facing upwards and he just stares at the ceiling, Catherine left out the part about Greg's nose and DB's shoulder to try to lessen the blow. The nurse sneaks in and removes the restraints from Nick's wrist and Catherine sees the bruises it caused from him trying to tug himself out of it.<p>

"Did I hurt anyone?" he asked his voice with a slight slur and sounded groggy as Nick fought to stay awake. The nurse and Catherine both froze neither one wanting to answer his question; Nick turned and gave Catherine a stern look. "Did I hurt anyone?" Nick said with a new sense of worry in his voice.

"Yes but its not too serious," Catherine said trying to down play everyone's injuries but Nick covered his face and cried quietly.

"What did I do? I swear to god I didn't mean it… I don't even remember doing it," Nick said trying to hide his cries.

"Nicky it was the drug. I know you wouldn't have done this,"

"What did I do?" Nick says pulling himself to sit up.

"You head butted Greg and broke his nose and threw DB and sprained his shoulder and broke Officer Mitch's jaw and that is all I know," Catherine said quietly and quickly. Nick covered his face and cried again. Catherine paid close attention unaware if Nick could freak out again like he did before.

"I'm sorry," he says covering his face he tries to move his one arm but it still doesn't. "Why isn't my arm moving?" he asked disappointment with himself radiating in his voice.

"You punched out the window in the break room and a large shard of glass got stuck and you ripped it out. The doctor said that you almost severed the nerve, but with some additional surgery it should be as good as new." Catherine said Nick started shaking his head in disbelief. Catherine put her hand on Nick's shoulder trying not to show her caution but she couldn't help it. She didn't know much about PCP and wasn't sure if it was still in his system.

"Did I do this?" he said grabbing her hand and looking up at her his eyes glassy and gazed. Catherine was always a sucker for Nick's puppy dog eyes they always brought up tears in her own eyes.

"I fell…" she says pulling her hand away as a tear escapes.

"I did do it…" he said upset.

"Nicky, this isn't your fault. You were poisoned…" Catherine said but Nick was shaking his head.

"But it is still me! I still did all this!" Nick yelled causing Catherine to take a step back nervous. "Look you are scared of me… I'm a monster!" Nick yells pulling the oxygen tube from his nose, and pulled the gown off.

"Nicky…" Catherine says trying to keep Nick in his bed by placing her hands on his shoulder knowing he was sore and didn't want to hurt him further. Nick's nurse came in and started to prepare to give Nick some medicine. He stops and touches the giant bruise in the middle of his chest knowing full well how he got that. Nick gets choked up and fights the sobs but falls into a hysterical crying mess ashamed with himself that he was a target yet again. Catherine hugs Nick drawing small circles on his back holding him as he broke down into sobs.

"This is going to put you to sleep Mr. Stokes," The nurse said administering the medicine.

"Nicky, you got to relax." Catherine said fighting her own tears, her own lip quivering as she spoke. It broke her heart to see Nick like this and him blaming himself for something he probably did not have control over.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Nick repeats as Catherine and the nurse laid him down as he drifted off to sleep. Catherine took a step back and sat down fearing that her feet would fail her. She watches as the nurse as she makes sure that all of Nick's IVs are still connected and adjusting has oxygen tube by his nose not wanting that fails him. Catherine walked out of the room feeling as if she was being suffocated. She closes her eyes and releases a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Catherine?" DB asks placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Catherine looked at DB with wide eyes as he startled her by accident.

"I'm fine…" she says looking back into Nick's room.

"Ok… how's Nick?"

"He's a mess," she says looking at DB.

"We found Nick's water bottle in the men's bathroom and it was laced with PCP," he says putting his hand on his hip turning his neck trying to get accustomed to the feel of the sling.

"How's your arm?" Catherine asks pointing to the sling.

"The sling is just precautionary, I'm alright. How is your wrist?" DB asks motioning to her hand. Catherine was about to answer when Greg came into the circle.

"What the hell is going on?" Greg interrupted upset. His eyes were black and blue and slightly swollen and his nose was in a brace. His voice sounded like he had a head cold due to the swelling in his nose.

"How's your nose?" Catherine asked Greg looked at her anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"The doctor was able to re-break it so that it shouldn't be too disfigured…" Greg said putting his hands on his hips. "What the hell happened?"

"Nick was poisoned…" DB said.

"With what steroids?" Greg said sarcastically trying to control his anger but he was pissed that his friend hurt him.

"Close… PCP, actually. He doesn't remember anything," DB says looking as Greg's whole face changes as DB continues taking Greg's silence for granted. "His bottle of water was laced we are checking it now for prints," Without warning Greg walks away and sits on the bench outside of Nick's room.

"DB, Nick has a case of water in his truck, those need to be tested as a well."

"You think they were laced as well?" DB asks

"With Nick's luck? Maybe?" Catherine said rotating her wrist.

"Ok I will tell Sara," DB said Catherine nodded.

"I'm going to the café while Nick sleeps. Do you want something?"

"No, go get your wrist checked out and go home and get some rest."

"No I'm fine." Catherine said shocked by DB's gesture.

"Give me a high five," he says raising his hand.

"What?" Catherine said confused.

"High five," DB said, Catherine gave him a light high five with her good hand. "c'mon, give me a good one with your other hand."

"Why?"

"Humor me. If your wrist is fine you should have no problem giving me a high five?" DB said Catherine raised her hand and DB lowered his.

"What…"

"Go get your wrist checked out and go home. Consider that an order… I'll call if anything about Nick's condition changes." DB says and Catherine walks away slowly defeated. DB looks at Greg as he sat on the bench. "Are you alright Greg?"

"I'm alright…" he says covering his face and looking away.

"It's alright to say you are worried. I am…" DB says trying to comfort the young man.

"He will be alright, he's been through worst" Greg says.

"Then if you are so confident why are you acting like a nervous wreck?"

"Cause… Nick has been through a lot and after a while you wonder how much is too much?" Greg says not doing anything to put his nerves at ease. "We lost a CSI a few years ago his name was Warrick Brown. He was shot by the undersheriff after we all went out celebrating he and Nick were best friends. Nick was checking on how everyone else was feeling, comforting everyone, at one point he took over the DNA lab for the lab tech inside. And then leave it up to me to mess up a case…"

"What do you mean Greg? Your file is clean."

"Yeah, because of Nick. After Warrick's funeral Nick and I were schedule to work, neither of us wanted to but Nick volunteered and I figured hey if that was Warrick's best friend and he can do it I know I can. But I was so wrong and I had a meltdown like I totally felt like I was going to lose my mind and then next thing I know Ecklie is staring me down. Nick made up some story how we were going over a possible scenarios and Ecklie called him a liar, I went to yell at Ecklie and Nick started to yell at him telling him that his head was shoved so far up everyone's ass and he was so worried about being on TV he forgot how to run an investigation. Ecklie suspended Nick and wrote him up for being insubordinate. I asked Nick why he did that and he said he was scared that if I got suspended that I would have fallen into a depression and he was right I believe I would have and he made me promise him that I would go and talk to the grief counselor. If Nick cannot pull through the team will fall apart…" Greg warns he stands and walks away.

* * *

><p>Can the team figure out who hurt their friend?<p> 


	4. Ripples of a Story

Angel Dust

Please Review!

Ch4: Ripples of a Story

* * *

><p>"Russell." DB says answering his phone, Sara was calling.<p>

""it's Sara; Nick's water bottle had some smudges I was able to get one print off it that wasn't his. No hits in AFIS. Other than that his bottle was not tampered he must have left it unattended and then somewhat messed with it."

"Okay, Catherine said something about a case of waters that Nick has in his truck."

"I already tested those and those were all clean too. How is he?"

"He's sleeping right now. Sara, look over every place Nick went too yesterday before he freaked out take Brody if you need help, you two are the only two CSIs that Nick didn't destroy in his wrath. Greg is on his way back to the lab right now I think. I will call you with any updates,"

"Please do," Sara says they hang up. DB walks into Nick's room he stands in the doorway and watches as Nick sleeps. Nick turns his head and starts to glisten with sweat; it reminds DB of when his son would have nightmares. DB sits in the chair that Catherine vacated when he ordered her home. DB watches the monitor as Nick's heart beat remains steady. DB turns his attention to the television but soon turns his attention back to Nick; he studies the young man's sleepy expression. A man that has been through so much and triumph so much had none of the features DB expected. He pictured him to be scared, cautious, cocky or shy, a push over or an asshole but he saw Nick as a selfless, fearless, and genuinely nice and caring. Nick took a deep breath as if sucking in the air for dear life his eyes shot open and he quickly scanned the room trying to sit up.

"Easy, Nick. Easy, you are in the hospital." DB says trying to calm Nick. Nick took another deep breath and laid back down. He rolls to his side and empties all his stomach contents in the waste bin that he was able to get to his face. He lies on his back staring at the ceiling DB looks at him, Nick's expression is blank his eyes are glazed over he almost looks like a dead body. "You alright Nick?" DB asks. Nick nods. "Do you have nightmares a lot?"

"How'd you know I was having a nightmare?" Nick says forcing himself to wake up scanning the room refusing to look at DB.

"You were tossing and turning, and the way you woke up scared me. Do you have nightmares a lot?"

"I don't know… I don't sleep a lot,"

"I could understand that," DB says adjusting himself with the sling.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Nick said finally looking at DB.

"I don't blame you; we are going to find out who did this to you." DB promises Nick smiles and chuckles.

"Good luck…" Nick says putting his hand on his chest hissing in pain.

"You alright?" DB says worried.

"I'm just peachy," Nick says slightly annoyed with everything.

"Nick I know that we don't really know each other, but I can tell the team really likes you and is going to do whatever they have to, to find out who hurt you."

"Yeah…" Nick said rolling over facing away from DB. DB moved to the other side not ready to end the conversation.

"Nick, give your team a chance…"

"Don't do that. Don't make it seem like I don't have faith in them…" Nick says angry pulling himself up.

"Then why are you making it sound like you have no faith?"

"Sorry if I am a little grouchy… but I hate staying here and I hate feeling…"

"Like a victim?"

"Yeah…" Nick says calming down slightly. "How could I have been so stupid into letting someone drug me?" Nick says putting his head in his hand.

"Nick you didn't _let_ anyone drug you, it is one of those things beyond your control."

"I could have killed you guys, no one would have been well that's okay it was beyond his control… don't pretend like this isn't my fault!" he said his accent was always more detectable when he was angry.

"Where are you from?"

"What?" Nick asked confused and annoyed.

"Where are you from?" DB said slower.

"Texas,"

"Why did you come out here?"

"What are we playing 20Q? What does this have to do with anything?"

"It's just a question, Nick."

"You get a job at the best lab in the country you jump on it."

"What about your family back in Texas?"

"What about them? DB… I'm sorry about freaking out earlier but it's been really stressful and the last thing I want to do is give you my life story. I don't see what this has to do with anything." Nick says laying down. He started to squirm uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the doctor says when my blood pressure gets up I'll get chest pain. I didn't know it would be like this though."

"Did you need me to get a nurse?"

"Nah… it'll pass," he says as the pain medication machine gives him his medicine. "There is a homeless man across the street from the parking garage. I see him every day as I park or get my jeep; I gave him a water bottle."

"How did you know it was the water?" DB asks surprised and worried.

"Because I know I had one and I remember seeing the man panting on the curb across of the parking garage. So I checked on him gave him my lunch and a water bottle, he certainly needed it more than I did," Nick says as his eyes become heavy.

"All of your other water was clean and the bottles weren't tampered with the only bad bottle was the one you drank."

"Aint that a bitch…" Nick says his eyes fluttering shot and slowly opening back up.

"Nick, what were you yelling about? Who is the witch?"

"I don't remember anything… I am sorry…" he says falling asleep knowing full well what his boss was asking but feeling too ashame to ask him or even begin to talk about it.

"I know Nick," DB says, he feels his phone vibrate and searches for it in his pockets. He leaves Nick's room to allow him to sleep comfortably. He finally gets his phone out its Brass. "Hey Brass,"

"Hey, Nick was called to three 419s yesterday. One was ruled accident upon arrival but I gave Sara and Morgan Nick's belongings so they could try and retrace his steps, I haven't heard anything yet." Brass says when DB starts hearing an awful beeping noise he walks away towards the waiting room for quiet.

"Okay, well that's good. I want to find out who did this before the media starts portraying this as not what it really is,"

"Too late… someone leaked it to the press and the story has been running all hour long. One reporter brought up the idea because the water wasn't tampered with that Nick took it willingly and now all the stations are playing it with their own twists. Ecklie is working on shutting the story now, but who knows how that will turn it out."

"Man, he really does have bad luck." DB says.

"It's what makes a person, Nick's words not mine. How is he doing?" Brass asked almost scared of what DB could tell him.

"Um he's" DB says turning back and when to look at Nick's room and sees several nurses and doctors in Nick's room. "Jim I gotta call you back," he says he hears Jim start to protest on the other side but hangs up anyway. DB rushes back to Nick's room when the nurse stops him from entering.

"Sir, please stay back," the nurse said.

"What's going on? I was just in here,"

"He's going into cardiac arrest. You gotta let the doctors help him." DB watches as the doctors prepare to shock him again.

"How many times are you going to shock him?"

"We have to get his heart started somehow." DB watches as the doctor shocks, and nothing Nick's heart still fails to start. Worry and fear fill DB's heart; he thinks it's his fault because he did put Nick in some stress with his pointless question all of which now as he watches the doctors and nurses work on Nick. The doctor shocks him again and Nick's body flails but still no beat just as the doctor goes in for third his heart starts. Nick opens his eyes and sees the doctors and he closes then, when he opens them again he sees a nurse and DB.

"What happened?" Nick asks feeling too weak to move.

"You left us for a little," DB says touching Nick's shoulder. "Just rest, Nick."

"Okay…" Nick says sleeping.

* * *

><p>DB wants to know what happened do you blame him? Will he push too much? Review!<p> 


	5. Answers

Angel Dust

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them

Please Review!

Ch5: Answers

* * *

><p>Sara and Morgan were looking over all of Nick's belongings that were given to them either from the hospital of from his locker. Morgan looked through Nick's phone trying to find his planner as Sara looked over all the cases Nick was assigned that day. They didn't even notice Greg standing at the door until he cleared his throat. His eyes not too swollen but were black and blue as was his nose as it was trapped in a brace. Morgan and Sara slightly grimaced at his appearance.<p>

"What did the doctor say?" Morgan says.

"My nose is broken… what are you guys doing?"

"We are trying to figure out where Nick was when he was poisoned," Sara said going through Nick's jean pockets finding a pen, his knife, some loose change, and bubble gum.

"That's an interesting collection of pocket stuff," Morgan said.

"Nick was assigned three cases all at the beginning part of shift." Sara said trying to stay focused but she was worried about her friend and the fact that he was in critical did nothing for her nerves except make them jitterier.

"What were the cases?" Greg said touching Sara's arm knowing and understanding how she felt.

"The first was a suicide, in Nick's report he basically says that someone turned there garage into a gas chamber. Autopsy pending. The second was a domestic violence the woman refused to press charges. The third one was underdetermined pending investigation, suspected heart failure… Autopsy pending…" Sara reads.

"Well the last one has to be it. Heart failure?"

"Yea but a dead guy cannot lace a water bottle," Greg says.

"Yea but maybe a witness did or a suspect." Morgan shot back.

"Nick's report isn't finished so I don't think he interviewed anyone yet." Sara added as Catherine walked in.

"Aren't there suppose to be officers with the CSIs, I have always had one with me when I work a scene alone?" Morgan says.

"Yes, Brass should have the names." Catherine said.

"In Nick's notes he has the name Fiona Jackson circled." Greg says Sara looked at the near empty case file about the third case.

"That is third one's wife," Sara said. "That was Nick's last stop before getting here!"

"Okay, here is what we will do. Greg, go to Brass find out who was with Nick and talk to them. Morgan get Robbins to do the autopsy now, we need to know what we are going against. Sara lets go talk to Mrs. Fiona Jackson,"

"Wait." Morgan yelps right as everyone is about to leave. Catherine turns and looks at her expecting her to be anger that Catherine is making her go to an autopsy instead of the field. "How is Nick?" silence takes over as they realized that he wasn't even here. It was not in their head the significance of his absence but he wasn't here he was laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. It was their coping mechanism they were just blocking it all out, no one wanted to picture their friend in a hospital bed, but here was Morgan the newest one to the team seemed the most concerned. It was obvious she had a small crush on Nick but her worry did exceed a crush but that of a genuine friend.

"He's doing better. It is still going to be a rough road to recover but Nick wants us to stay focus and not to worry about him. The drug really took a toll on his heart." The information did little to help put the team at ease, but satisfied enough of the aching curiosity to allow them to continue their work.

They arrive at the address that was scribbled in Nick's note pad. In his notes he described the home on the outside looked similar to his own but on the inside it was dirty and had a strange odor. Catherine pulls up to where she sees Brass and the other uniform officers at.

"Wait here." Brass said as the uniform officers formed at the door. Brass pounded on the door and waited he heard a woman moaning. He pounded on the door again. "LVPD! Open the door!" just as he sets up to open the door he hears the window in the front shattered and sees a man in a similar state that Nick was. The man yells as he pulls the mailbox out of the ground. He swings it wildly at the officers and Brass, the man then turns and uses it as a giant hammer and smashes it through Brass' windshield. An officer attempts to get close and almost gets hit with the mailbox, the officer stumbles and falls the man raises the hammer and another officer fires twice dropping the enraged man.

Catherine and Sara jump out of the car and run to Brass, as soon as shots were fired they tucked and were unable to see what had happened.

"Everyone alright?" Catherine asked as everyone seemed okay just really shook up. Brass heard the moaning again and went inside the building Catherine and Sara a step behind him. As they get closer they hear a shower on, they start to move in precaution not aware what could be behind the door or what kind of state that it is in. Brass looks back to see if they are ready as they unholster there weapon. Brass pushes the already open door and they see a woman slumped over in the shower. Her brown hair wet and clingy to the bathtub, Catherine ran to the woman's aid with Sara's help they were able to get her out of the bathtub while getting soaked in the process. The woman's face looked aged beyond her time, her arms giving away her long history with drug abuse.

"ma'am, can you hear me?" Catherine said the woman's eyes opened and she looked at Catherine with the same look of utter confusion and disorientation that Nick gave her as he battled his hallucinations and trying not to go unconscious.

"There going to get me…" she whispered breathless.

"Ma'am can you tell us your name?"

"Fiona… Jackson…"

* * *

><p>Nick woke up from another nightmare and saw DB watching him sleep. Nick was able to find the strength to sit up even though he felt sore beyond belief he was feeling better. Nick used his good hand and rubbed his eyes and touched his newly forming scruff. DB continued to stare.<p>

"I had another nightmare," Nick finally said.

"Yeah," DB said finally catching his stare. "Sorry."

"It's fine,"

"How do you feel?"

"Better, I guess… I feel like I was attacked by a bus and each kid got off and got there licks in too."

"So what is this about you and doc Robbins' niece?" DB said.

"Is this you trying to be personal…?" Nick chuckled and smiled.

"And friendly?"

"Okay. We are just friends,"

"So far?"

"Yea I guess you could say that…" Nick said smiling. DB's phone went off getting everyone's attention.

"Nick there is something I wanted to ask you," DB's phone went off getting everyone's attention, stopping him mid thought and mid sentence. "Ummm…. Never mind they have a suspect in custody," DB said Nick smiled and started to feel a tidal wave of emotion hit him.

* * *

><p>Two chapters to go!<p> 


	6. Dirty Jersey vs The Alamo

Angel Dust

Thank you JennaTN! Sorry about that here is the right chapter Enjoy!

Ch6: Dirty Jersey vs. The Alamo

* * *

><p>Brass stares in the hospital room looking at Nick as he slept. DB was in the cafeteria Nick practically forced him out, Nick wanted to tried and grasps all that has happened in these last couple days. Nick was tired of always being the target for someone's delusional rage, why him? Everything that had happened to Nick seemed to happen by chance and with these odds Nick was surprise he was even alive.<p>

Brass waits outside as Nick's doctor goes over his chart as Nick slept. The doctor walked out of the room and walked to Brass, Brass realizing he was staring looked away and shook the man's hand.

"How is he?" Brass said looking back in Nick's room.

"He's doing better. The swelling around his heart is finally starting to go down. If he's lucky he will be home for thanksgiving…" Brass didn't say anything. "Are you the one that gave CPR?"

"Yea, what did I break a couple ribs?"

"You saved his life… if you didn't do what you did, I'd be working with a lifeless shell of what you use to call your friend…" The doctor said padding Brass' on the arm leaving the man to his own thoughts. Brass took a deep breath and stood in the door way of Nick's room. He's given CPR to a dozen people and some he saved some or some were not as lucky but to know he saved his friend's life, someone he sees every day, was almost overwhelming. Brass was not like a surrogate father but more like an uncle to Nick, especially lately. When Nick first joined the team Brass thought it would be nice to have someone else who was not from Vegas, they teased each other's accents and would have battles on whose hometown was better. Brass watched as Nick started to wake up, this time he woke up nicely instead of jumping awake, he woke up rather calm. Brass feels a stir of emotions hit him as he watches Nick roll in his bed, Brass turns trying to leave before Nick would see him.

"I must be pretty popular with all the visitors I am getting." Nick chuckled as rolled to face Brass at the door.

"I had to make sure you were still alive, you lousy Texan." Brass said getting a laugh out of Nick. "How are you feeling, Nicky?"

"Getting better. Thanks Jim,"

"For what?" Brass said trying to avoid an awkward moment for both men. They both were known for being stubborn and not allowing their emotions to show.

"You know what for. Catherine told me what you did, I know I wouldn't be here if you didn't do what ya did, and I really appreciate it… Thank you."

"You are a good man and you see the next day… besides trying to break in a new CSI now would be murderous on your team."

"You are a regular saint, Jim." Nick said laughing.

"You know I try, Nicky."

"I heard you got a suspect?" Nick said fighting to sit up but was able to with only a little of Brass' help.

"Yeah, do you know a Fiona Jackson?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell." He said scratching his head.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Driving into work, and then all of a sudden I'm here." Nick said as DB wandered back in the room. Nick looked at Brass mouthing the words save me.

"Hey Jim, how's it going?" DB asked wiping his hand off on his pants.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Better, I heard you got a suspect in custody what are you doing here?"

"She is here too. Suspect PCP overdose," Brass said leaving. DB sat next to Nick as Nick searched his plate of food looking for anything worth trying to eat. He just started eating solid foods again nut was having trouble keeping it down as all the medicine had one common side effect… nauseas.

"How you feeling Nick?" DB said smiling.

"I'm fine," Nick said getting slightly annoyed. Every time Nick was awake DB would want to talk to him, and Nick was not in a very good mod especially having his supervisor asking so many questions he already felt like a chump and didn't want to expose him to more judgment.

"Nick, there is something I got to ask you?"

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Who is this witch?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You kept saying something about a witch; you said that Catherine was a witch…" DB said, Nick looked away. "Taste the witches brew…" DB said Nick looked up wide eyed.

"What did you just say?"

"Taste the witches brew you said that right before you threw a chair there the break room window. You kept talking about a window,"

"They were just ramblings," Nick said laying down facing from DB.

"No they weren't,"

"You don't know!" Nick said frustrated sitting back up.

"Nick, I'm your friend. I'm trying to help you…" DB said, as Catherine stood in the doorway.

"You don't know me! Just because you watch me sleep and remember what I said when I was losing my mind doesn't make us friends… I don't need your help!" Nick said.

"If it's no big deal just tell me them?"

"Get out," Nick said quietly.

"Nick…"

"Stop! I don't wanna hear any stories or any references to books that no one has ever heard of before! Please just let me rest so I can maybe go home soon," Nick said lying back down as DB quietly left. Catherine said on the gurney placing her hand on Nick's shoulder as he fought tears.

"It's alright, Nicky…" Catherine said hugging him.

* * *

><p>Sara met Brass outside the door of Fiona Jackson's room. Sara stared at the woman as she laid in the bed the only reason she was in better condition than Nick was because of her already prolong drug use had somewhat strengthen her body against this overdose.<p>

"How's Nick?" Sara said.

"He's doing better,"

"That's good. How's Mrs. Jackson?"

"They were able to stabilizer her heart on the way over here. She will be transferred to county in the morning." Sara said Brass nodded and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Brass asked.

"I got to go…" Fiona said scratching herself and sweating showing her addiction.

"No no we have questions for you,"

"This is about your friend? Right? Strokes? Stokes? Pokes? Whatever his name was, I was trying to do him a favor."

"A favor?" Sara said shocked and annoyed.

"He's a good looking guy married to his job with nothing. No marriage. No kids. And I overheard him say he just recently got demoted… But I had no idea how strong this stuff was so I'm sorry about that,"

"You could have killed him." Sara adds.

"I was trying to just give him a little extra spice in the day he looked like he needed it. He seemed bored and tired with life…"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Nick is a good man and doesn't need some scumbag like you to spice it up!" Sara says leaving.

"My intentions were good!"

"I'll be sure to tell the judge that." Jim said leaving.

* * *

><p>Catherine was in the cafeteria with DB. Nick was sound asleep finally feeling comfortable enough to sleep without having someone watching him. Catherine sat across from DB and they sat in an awkward silence.<p>

"What does Nick usually do for thanksgiving?"

"We usual have the team goes over to Doc Robbins house. It's me, my daughter, Nick and Brass, and the Robbins."

"Nick is from Texas. Why doesn't he go down there?"

"I'm not Nick. I don't know,"

"But you are his best friend?"

"Yes,"

"You know about the witch?"

"Think about it like this, if Nick wants you to know you would."

"Why isn't he married?"

"He doesn't always attract and picked umm… I'm trying to think of way to say this without sounding heartless… let me just put it like this. He doesn't always think with the right head," Catherine said causing DB to choke on his coughing. "Nick also has a very strong wall up around him. He doesn't trust a lot of people."

"But he trusts you,"

"And I trust him, and I respect his trust that he has in me so this conversation is done."

* * *

><p>Reviews! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Final Chapter Next!<p> 


	7. Thanksgiving

Angel Dust

Sorry I didn't update all the turkey put me in acoma. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own them...

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Ch7: Thanksgiving<p>

A week later...

Nick sat up as the nurse and Catherine helped him get dress. Nick's usual modesty was out the window because of the amount of pain medication he was on and the excitement of finally being able to go home. Nick had surgery on his arm yesterday to repair the damaged nerve. His hair a bit longer and he had a quiet scruff going on too. He also had lost some weight from his stay in the hospital.

"I'm sorry you have to spend your thanksgiving picking me from the hospital."

Nick said as they put a shirt on him.

"Its fine, Nick. Lindsay went out with some friends, so it all kinda just worked out." Catherine said helping Nick in the wheelchair.

"It's still a lousy way, sorry." Nick said. Catherine helped Nick into her Tahoe she buckled him as he started to drift off asleep. She went to adjust his sling seeing that it was already leaving a red mark. He opens his eyes grabbing her wrist.

"What's going on?" Nick asked bleary eyed and disoriented.

"Shh... I am just moving your sling," she says softly as Nick drifted off to sleep.

"Okay..." he whispers releasing his gentle grip from her wrist. She looked at

Nick his appearance his certainly changed.

It was a short drive to Nick's house but she watched as he slept at every red light making sure he was still breathing. Her worry did increase because Nick still wasn't himself she just thought it was just post surgery depression. None of Nick's family visited or even called after Catherine left a message. Nick didn't care or at least said he didn't.

"Nicky, wake up. You're home," Catherine said unbuckling and helping out of the Tahoe. He looked around taking a deep breath as the wind blew.

"It's good to be home," Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"You look better," she said seeing him smiling. He did look better at least more awake and a bit happier.

"I feel a lot better," Nick said smoothing his hair.

"Come on, let's get you a situated inside." Catherine said Nick nodded. Nick started to walk towards his door when he noticed someone inside his house.

"Who's here?" Nick asked looking back at Catherine adjusting his sling.

Catherine smiled and opened the door and Nick walked in. He saw the entire team standing around the table. DB and his wife, Brass, Greg, Sara, Morgan, Hodges, Super Dave and his wife, the Robbins including his niece, and Lindsay.

"There he is!" Greg said. Nick looked at everyone confused he looked back at Catherine.

"What's going on?" Nick asked still confused.

"We are a family now. And there is no reason to spend a holiday alone." DB said moving showing the mountains of food that was set up along the table.

"I... I... Don't know what to say," Nick stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything. Come and sit so I can cut the turkey!" Doc Robbins announced. Nick chuckled and hugged everyone saving Callie, Doc Robbins' niece, for last. She engulfed Nick in a tremendous hug.

"Thank god you are alright." Callie asked, Nick refused to let her visit and see him in the state he was in. Nick sat down next to her as everyone was seated, Nick was surprised everyone fit around his table.

"Nick I didn't even recognize you with your Novembeard?" Lindsay said. Nick laughed touching his face, Callie also touched his cheek.

"I like it," Callie said smiling causing Nick to smile and look at her.

"Easy you two. Who will say the blessing?" DB said.

"I will if no one else minds." DB's wife said. No one spoke. Everyone joined their hands together. Mrs. Russell putting her hand on Nick's shoulder being on the side of his bad arm. "For each new morning with its light, for rest and shelter of the night, for health and food, for love and friends, for everything Thy goodness sends. May we be blessed in our daily travels and may we be protected whether it is in a lengthy recovery or protection from the unknown. May we be loved by our friends and family. Amen."

"Amen," everyone else said in unison.

The team passed around the food and shared short stories about previous thanksgiving dinners.

Soon after dinner was done the women and DB picked up as all the guys and Callie watched football. One by one they all started to get the collection of homemade pies Doc Robbins' wife and DB's wife made.

"Mrs. Robbins you make the best chocolate pie I have had," Nick said taking a bite.

"Nick, you tell me that every year." she said laughing.

"It's 'cause you do!" Nick chuckled. "Last thanksgiving Robbins asked me to smell the pie and smashed it in my face." Callie started laughing as did everyone else. Robbins started laughing to the point of tears.

"You should have seen your face!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Or how about the time, Grissom brought his special pie?" Catherine said causing some people to twist there face and others to laugh.

"Special pie?" DB asked putting his arm around his wife.

"He told us it was chestnut pecan chocolate pie..." Nick said grimacing.

"What was it?" Morgan asked.

"Cockroaches..." Greg added.

"Gross!" Callie yelped.

"I ate two pieces and then he told us what it was," Nick said disgusted.

Everyone laughed.

"Nick has a thing for bugs. He ate a fly once too," Greg adds.

"Yea but the cockroach pie was the best." Catherine said her face red from laughing.

One by one they all started to leave. Until it was just Catherine, Nick, all the Robbins, and the Russell's. Nick was trying not to fall asleep but it seemed inevitable.

"Nicky," Callie said quietly as everyone else was talking. "I'm going to go. I will come by tomorrow and visit you. Don't shave."

"What?"

"I think your scruff is sexy." she whispered in his ear causing him to smile.

"Really," he said she nodded.

"You better rest," she says kissing his forehead as the Robbins leave. Nick fell asleep before they left his drive way.

"Look at this poor man all pooped out," Mrs. Russell said looking at Nick. She went to his hallway closet and pulled out a blanket and covered up Nick.

Catherine was busy cleaning up and then prepared Nick's medicine regime for him putting it on the coffee table next to him with a bottle of water. She gently slid his sling off careful not to wake him or hurt his arm. Catherine moved to sit across from him and covered her face.

"I'll meet you in the car," Mrs. Russell whispered to DB as she quietly left. Giving DB and Catherine privacy to talk.

"He's alright," DB said.

"I know,"

"Are you alright?"

"About thirteen years ago when Nick first started working with us, him and I got into a huge argument. I thought he was just an ass I called him a Texan caveman among other things. I wasn't even that mad at him I was just having a bad day and I was stuck in a bad marriage and I exploded and Nick caught it. But later that night I went home and me and my husband got into a fight he was drunk and ran over our daughter's playhouse. I remember throwing the shutters from it at him, and then... He punched me. Then when I tried to get away he grabbed me and started to choke me. Right as I was about to lose consciousness Nick came out of nowhere and punched him. They started to fight and then I heard Nick yell for me to get Lindsay and we all just left. I stayed at Nick's house, and he took my shift the next day and bought Lindsay clothes and toys so that she wouldn't be bored. He got me out of a really bad time in my life." she said wiping her eyes trying not to cry.

"Why was he at your house?"

"I let him borrow my camera cord he said he was returning it. He could have left it there to spite of me but he didn't. He never told anyone what happened. He gave me a fresh start after I was a devil to him and ever since then we have been best friends. That's why I look after him the way I do, after all he has done for me I don't think I could ever really pay him back."

"Sometimes when you show someone kindness when they don't deserve it they are more grateful then someone who does deserve it... One person's smile can light up a dark day in another person's life."

* * *

><p>Reviews? How did you like it?<p> 


End file.
